


Blow Your Mind Away

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam works up the courage to make a move on Theo. Sexy times ensue.AKA smut. So hide your innocent eyes!





	Blow Your Mind Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is from live fic, so there might be some mistakes in there. But that's pretty normal ;) 
> 
> Thanks to @maraudersourwolf for capturing (and making me post) these words.

Liam hadn't been paying attention to the film for the last half and hour. He was keenly aware of Theo's knee pressed against his. If the chimera noticed he gave no sign, so maybe it was entirely accidental. They weren't exactly dating, but they weren't NOT dating. Mason laughed every time Liam ranted about it--but the fact was he was too stubborn to actually say the words and ask Theo out directly. And Theo, well, he knew how Liam felt but he enjoyed the blushing, worked up face Liam got every time he brought the topic up.

So there they were--Theo beside him on the couch and Corey and Mason cuddled on the opposite end, watching a terrible action movie that Liam couldn't bring himself to concentrate on because he kept sneaking glances at Theo and the way the tip of his tongue stuck out during the really intense scenes. 

He'd been looking at Theo a lot lately. Which was odd. At least at first. Mostly because Theo was completely different from Hayden. It had been difficult with her at first too, given their history. With Theo it was more complicated. And the idea of sex with a guy was new to him. Or it was new to have an actual guy to consider having sex with--Mason's many pep talks had given him a glimpse of what he might be in for. The trouble was, it was pretty much all he thought about now.

'Okay. We're done.' Mason said from beneath Corey's drooling face--the chimera had passed out on top of him and was snoring lightly.

'Liam help me.’

Liam got up and helped a sleepy Corey get his shoes on as Theo paused the film. At the door Mason waved and Corey, still half asleep gave Liam a gentle kiss on the cheek before Mason dragged him away, chiding him.

So he settled in beside Theo, pressing his knee back against the chimera's. Theo's eyes were glued to the screen, but he leaned into the contact. A good sign.

Liam tried to clear his throat. Theo gave no sign that he noticed. Liam frowned. How did someone tell someone else that they wanted to suck on their dick? Was there a code or a...signal of some kind? Should he just grab Theo's crotch? Maybe not. That generally didn't seem to be a cool thing to do. Especially with claws and fangs involved.

Maybe if he leaned more into Theo--that worked. The chimera continued to watch the TV but put his arm around Liam's shoulders. Good. Great. Except this was pretty normal for them. So for all his efforts so far he'd gotten to first base. Or did that work with the gays the same way? Maybe it was whiffle ball and not baseball? None of this was helping.

Liam cleared his throat again. Theo turned slowly, eyes tearing away right as the action on screen was ramping up.

Liam blinked.

Theo raised an eyebrow, swallowing the mouthful of popcorn he'd been chewing.

'Liam... Everything okay?' Theo asked.

Liam swallowed. This was it. This was his moment. This is where he reached out and got what he wanted.

'Take you pants off!' He said, voice spiking above normal volume before he could stop it.

Theo dropped the piece of popcorn mid way to his mouth.

‘What?'

Liam burned red. He hadn't meant to say that. He'd practiced this so many times in the mirror when there was no one else around. He's read so many stories of suave, cool opening lines. None of them stayed of course. As soon as he opened his mouth the puppy-like exuberance took over. And made him blurt out..... THAT. But there was still a chance!

'I said... Umm... Would you like a blowjob?’

This time Theo choked.

'I'm... Liam. Dude. Are you okay?' Theo managed to breathe again, pressing the back of his hand to Liam's forehead.

'I'm fine.' Liam swatted the hand away.

Theo blinked.

'You're asking me... if I want a blowjob. From who?’

'From me! You asshole!’

'Do I want a blowjob from you?' Theo asked again.

'Oh my god if you keep saying blowjob I'm leaving.' Liam fumed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

'But then who'd give me my....' Theo smirked, miming the action with his hand and mouth. 

Liam buried his face in his hands.

An indistinct mumble mixed with an embarrassed groan made Theo chuckle.

'What's with the sudden desire to put your mouth on my dick?’

'Do NOT say it like that.' Liam yelled, 'And it's not sudden. I... I've been thinking about it... for like, weeks now. Maybe. Or something.' 

'And it's specifically my dick you want, just to be sure?' Theo said with a smirk. Liam punched his arm, making the chimera chuckle again.

‘Yes.'

'Okay.' Theo said.

'Look, I know it's weird. But it would just be--wait... yes?’

'Sure. I mean, I'm a helpful guy. Like to do my part. Kind of a calling in life, you know?’

'Dude... if you keep being an ass I'm not going to suck your dick.’

'Might have a problem then. Oh well.' Theo stood, grabbing the popcorn. Liam blinked. Theo was leaving. He was leaving. That wasn't supposed to happen. The chimera made him so angry and wound up all at the same time.

'Wait!' Liam yelled, making Theo wince.

'Indoor voice, pup.' Theo said.

'Umm.. I... I'm sorry?' Liam bit his tongue. 'I'll be good. I just... I've never done this.'

Theo made a noise, folding his arms. His head tilted as he considered something, looking back at Liam.

‘Fine.'

'Awesome!' Liam's voice broke, making his ears flush red. How much more was he going to blush?

'But not here. I am not going to explain to Jenna why her son can't speak with his mouthful.' Theo said, walking upstairs to Liam's room. The beta scrambled to follow, pausing to run back to the living room and turn off the movie. When he got to his room Theo was in his underwear, pulling his tshirt off.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Theo's muscles rippled and flex, tossing the shirt aside. The chimera gave him a smirk, pulling off his boxer briefs in one fluid motion and dropping them to the floor. Liam gaped--he'd seen Theo naked a few times, but not like this. This was private. Intimate. Suddenly his mouth was very dry and his pants were very, very tight.

'Well?' Theo said, a faint blush of his own coloring his cheeks.

'Umm...sit on the bed.' Liam said, pushing aside the clothes and school books that he'd tossed there earlier so Theo would have a spot.

The chimera settled onto the mattress, a stray lock of hair falling across his eyes. Liam brushed it away, making Theo give a slight gasp. Liam looked down--Theo was definitely into this.

Liam took a breath and slowly sank to his knees. This was it. This was what he'd been dreaming about for weeks. Months. The flirting, the teasing, everything that Theo had thrown at him, this had been what Liam kept thinking about over and over. And now he was on his knees in front of the boy he was infatuated with, about to suck his dick. Time for his game face.

'What are you doing?' Theo asked.

'I'm...gonna give you a blowjob?’

'No, I mean the face.’

'What face?’

'You're making a weird face.’

'No I'm not.’

'Liam, I have eyes.' Theo sighed. 'Maybe this is too—'

Liam grabbed his cock and gave a gentle squeeze before Theo could speak another word.

The sentence melted away in a soft noise of pleasure as Theo felt Liam's fingers explore. Theo was well on his way to full mast--Liam silently used his hands to work the chimera up. Part of him couldn't believe it--he was touching a dick that wasn't his own. Even better, it was Theo’s.

'That feels nice.' Theo said. His voice was gentler, appreciative. 'But I think you're supposed to put it in your mouth.’

Liam paused, eyes narrowing.

'You think?’

Theo blinked. Liam's hand slowed--could it be that this was Theo's first blowjob?

The chimera collapsed backwards onto the bed with a groan.

‘Theo.'

An embarrassed grunt.

‘Theo!'

‘What?!'

'Is this...am I your first sex...time?' Liam asked.

'Oh god, why him.' Theo whispered to himself.

‘Yes, Liam! You've been with me the past few months--when do you think I've had time to sneak off and bang half the city?’

'It's just... I thought... maybe Tracey?’

'No, Liam.’

'Before that then?’

'With who? The Dread Doctors?’

Liam snorted.

'Okay. That's cool. Okay!' Liam said. This was great. This was perfect. He could crash and burn and Theo had nothing to compare with. Wait. That meant he was setting the bar. Oh god, what if he was terrible? What if he was so bad Theo didn't want to be around him anymore?

'So... are we doing this?' Theo asked. There was a glimmer of hope in his voice. Liam looked down at Theo's cock still in his hand, still hard. Leaking, actually.

Liam didn't think--he leaned down and swiped the bead of liquid off the tip of Theo's cock, making the chimera shiver. It didn't taste bad. Liam lapped up another drop, making Theo grab the edge of the bed, knuckles strained white.

'Jesus.' Theo panted. His face was flush--sweat starting to bead on his skin. Liam smirked--he was doing this. He was making Theo feel good.

He took one last teasing swipe with his tongue, making Theo's hips buckle. The chimera looked at him with a barely suppressed whimper.

Liam opened his mouth and circled his lips around Theo's shaft. It tasted salty. Like skin. Like Theo. Hard and soft at the same time.

'Oh god.' Theo's hands were in his hair suddenly, stroking, soothing and encouraging.

Liam found it was impossible to smile with a dick in his mouth. Instead he bobbed his head on Theo's cock, working a steady and even pace

Theo sighed with pleasure at the sensation. Liam redoubled his efforts--increasing his speed. Theo's sudden yelp made him jump. Liam pulled off, a confused look on his face.

Theo scowled at him.

'FANGS.' The chimera accused.

'Liam poked a finger into his mouth--his fangs were half-out. He looked at Theo, embarrassed.

'Is that blood? Oh no.' Liam panicked. Theo grabbed his arm before he could stand.

'No. I'm fine. Just... be careful.’

Liam relaxed. No fangs. He knew that. It was the same as all the tips online. And from Mason. And Corey. And strangely enough, Stiles. No teeth. Except he was a werewolf. So, no fangs. Just as important.

Theo leaned back, body language open. Liam read it as an invitation to continue.

Theo's cock was bigger than the thought. Except he never really considered actual dimensions, so maybe it was just as big as it was supposed to be. Maybe a bit bigger than his own. Barely. But he'd never tell the chimera that. Instead he popped the head back in his mouth, giving a gentle, careful suck.

Theo's fingers dug into his scalp, moving with each bob of Liam's head. There was room to spare on the chimera's cock so Liam added a fist, working up and down with his hand with a slight twist as he went. Theo moaned his appreciation, hands kneading Liam's neck, thumb brushing his cheek.

Liam pulled back, admiring Theo's cock, shiny with his spit. He ran his fingers down the hard shaft to Theo's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. The chimera jumped in surprise. Liam smirked. Something new to play with.

He leaned forward, licking Theo's balls with the flat of his tongue before taking one into his mouth. The chimera made a noise Liam couldn't decipher but it was definitely encouraging.

Liam hummed in the back of his throat, wondering if he could get both of Theo's balls in his mouth at once. He moved carefully, barely achieving his goal. He pulled back, letting them pop out of his mouth with a loud noise, making Theo chuckle. Liam ran his hand up Theo's abs to his chest--the chimera was ripped. Theo guided his cock back to Liam's mouth--slapping it to the beta's tongue. Liam slid back onto his shaft slowly.

Theo was holding his ears suddenly, hips pushing. Liam balked at first, then realized Theo was trying to go deeper. Liam thought back to all the bananas he'd stolen from the breakfast table--Theo was around the same size. He could do it. He just had to relax.

Liam pulled off Theo's cock and took a deep breath before sinking back down in a quick, fluid motion. The sensation of Theo's cock popping into his throat nearly made him gag but he held back until his nose was pressed against Theo's pubic bone. The chimera gave a wordless gasp, cradling Liam's head to his body.

Liam felt the tears well up in his eyes as he struggled to breath through his nose--bananas never tried to jam themselves down his throat over and over like Theo was doing. Liam knew the chimera was only rocking gently but it felt extreme, causing him to pulled back suddenly, eyes widening as every inch of Theo's cock he'd had in his throat appeared in front of him.

His lungs burned and his jaw hurt. Liam wiped the drool and spit from his chin, glancing up at Theo. The chimera's face was flush, eyes full of lust and a tenderness that surprised him. Theo reached out, caressing Liam's cheek.

'I thought this was your first time giving a blowjob.' The chimera chuckled.

'Well, I've gotten them before.’

'Like that?’

Liam's face turned red--nothing like this.

'Shut up and give me your dick.' Liam muttered, pushing Theo backwards on the bed. He ended the chimera's laugh as he took his cock between his lips again. Maybe this was the best way to end arguments with Theo. He didn't seem able to talk when Liam was sucking him off.

Suddenly Theo pushed him away. Liam looked up confused as the chimera reached down, pulling Liam's shirt off and tossing it aside, then yanking Liam's pants and underwear down. Liam's hard cock slapped against his abs with an embarrassingly loud smack.

'Someone's happy to see me.' Theo smiled.

'Do you ever stop?’

'Only when you make me.' Theo said, tilting Liam's chin up so their lips could meet in a kiss. Gentle, then hungry. Urgent. Theo pushed him to the bed, hands roaming all over Liam's body.

The beta responded with passion--he never thought Theo would ever agree to kissing. He thought going with a blowjob was the best way to frame it, but he wasn't about to complain.

Liam pulled back, chest heaving.

'Okay, now I know you've kissed someone before.’

Theo shrugged.

Liam narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when Theo pressed their cocks together, wrapping his fingers around them and stroking at the same time. The only noise that came out of Liam's mouth was a faint, strangled cry of pleasure.

Theo chuckled, nuzzling into Liam's neck, giving light bites along the thick muscle of the beta's shoulder.

'Theo, fangs!' Liam said. Theo nodded, letting his fangs emerge fully before giving a deeper, careful bite.

Liam opened his mouth to protest and moaned instead, hands finding the back of Theo's head and holding it to his collarbone as the chimera nibbled and licked. Liam pulled his face close, pecking him on the lips.

'How did you know to... do that?’

'Instinct?' Theo nipped at Liam's lip, grinding their hips together.

'Don't stop.’

'I thought you were giving me a blowjob.’

'Dork.' Theo whispered, kissing along Liam's jaw and down his chest.

Liam watched as the chimera paused at Liam's belly button, licking at his with his tongue and making the beta giggle. He swatted at Theo, who dodged with ease. The chimera winked before grabbing Liam's cock and diving down on it. Liam gasped at the feeling, then laughed as Theo pulled off, choking.

'Dude! You got to go slow.’

'What?' Theo coughed, 'You suck one dick and now you're the expert?’

Liam rolled his eyes.

'Here.' He moved, flipping around so he could reach Theo's dick, and if he wanted to, Theo could reach his. 'I'll show you.’

Liam closed his eyes, slipping the head of Theo's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the sensitive part on the underside. He felt Theo's warm lips surround his cock, mirroring his actions.

Liam grunted--it was harder to suck a dick while his own was being sucked. Maybe because it was distracting. But good distracting. So good. Even with how Theo fumbled it was better than the only other person that Liam had been with. Maybe because he was sucking Theo at the same time? Cocks had a strange, mysterious power, Liam decided as he intensified his efforts.

Theo groaned as Liam took the chimera's entire length down his throat with ease. This angle was way better for that. Liam made a mental note, adjusting to the sensation of the chimera's thickness in his throat. His hands ran across Theo's legs--muscled and firm. He could feel Theo holding back as his hips rocked. Liam was grateful--from the feel of it Theo might accidentally destroy him.

A tight sensation on his cock was followed by Theo making chocking noises. Liam frowned, trying to pull his hips back--he'd practiced for weeks on bushels of bananas but Theo had never had a cock in his mouth until a few minutes ago.

Theo made a noise. Determination. Not to be outdone by Liam, he grabbed the beta's ass and pulled him forward, driving Liam's cock down his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes. He felt Liam's body tense. How did the short werewolf breathe when he did this? Liam was watching him, point to his nose. Theo exhaled. Discomfort ebbing, he concentrated on the sensation of of Liam's length in his throat. It was felt full, and his throat ached. He swallowed involuntarily, making Liam shudder. He would have grinned if he could have.

Liam didn't know how long he could last with Theo deep throating him with such enthusiasm. He pulled off Theo's cock to get some much needed air. He wrapped his fingers around the chimera's thickness, stroking as he watched Theo move urgently.

'Dude. Theo.' Liam breathed, voice cracking. 'Slow down. This isn't a competition.'

Theo met his eyes. Not the right thing to say to the chimera. Theo grabbed Liam's hips, bobbing his head and swallowing as the head of Liam's cock disappeared deep into his throat.

Liam grabbed Theo's legs, hissing as he fought to stave off his orgasm.

'Theo. Theo!' Liam panted, 'You better...stop. Soon.’

Theo moaned, vibrating around Liam's cock. The beta whimpered.

'Don't stop. Don't stop!’

Liam felt his hips start to buck of their own will, body following primal instinct as Theo coaxed him to climax.

'I'm cumming.' Liam barely managed before all the air in his lungs cut out with a squeak. Theo could feel Liam's cock swell in his throat, filling him up. The chimera inhaled Liam's scent as the beta's hips made small, shallow thrusts. As Liam's body calmed, Theo pulled off his cock gently. Liam shivered as the head passed Theo's lips and met the cool air.

'Whatthefuk' Liam gasped, chest heaving.

‘Holyshit'

Theo smacked his lips, swallowing the faint taste of Liam's cum. It wasn't bad at all. Pure Liam.

Before he could open his mouth the beta tackled him, pinning Theo's arms over his head playfully and stealing kisses.

Liam pulled back, a frown on his face.

'What?' Theo asked.

'You taste like…'

'You. I taste like you, Liam.' Theo smiled and kissed the beta deeply. Liam relaxed into it.

'That was no fair. I was giving YOU a blowjob.' Liam pouted.

'Liam. In the history of the world, I think you're the first person to complain about getting their dick sucked.’

'No...' The beta countered, ready to argue, then deflated into a dopey grin. 'Okay, maybe.’

'So?' Theo asked, a huge grin on his face.

'So what?’

'Jesus! So what are you going to do about it?' Theo asked, looking down at his leaking cock. 

Liam blinked.

‘Oh.'

‘OH!'

The beta smirked and gave a teasing wink. Theo grumbled and pushed his head away.

'You're the worst.’

'Yeah but I'm the best at your cock.' Liam said.

'Oh my... just... put it in your mouth please.’

'Only because you said please.’

‘Liam...'

Liam kissed Theo's cock before giving it a gentle suck. The chimera sighed and relaxed into the bed as Liam went to work, using his hands to compliment his bobbing head. Every now and again he'd deep throat, enjoying the sight of Theo's body arching up off the bed at the tightness.

Theo gave a low growl, fingers grabbing Liam's shoulders. Liam knew the look on Theo's face--the bleary concentration, the tense muscles and strained breathing. Theo was getting close.

Liam pulled back, watching Theo's cock head throb. The chimera whined. Liam reached out, making two fists and moving them slowly down Theo's cock. The slick spit he'd left behind made it easy to alternate his hands, making sure the grip was tight.

Theo tried to buck his hips several times to get Liam to speed up. Liam shushed him gently, concentrating on the throbbing cock in front of him. When Theo's ball drew up close to his body Liam let go entirely, watching Theo's cock bob to the beat of his heart.

After the fourth time Theo gave a deep growl, tired of being teased. Liam chuckled. He'd been keeping Theo on the edge for long enough. He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, letting the entire length of Theo's cock slide into his throat. He rocked the chimera's hips several times, giving Theo the go ahead to move at his own pace. As soon as Theo started to move he knew that was a mistake.

The chimera was relentless. Liam gipped Theo's hips, feeling the taut muscles flex as he rammed his cock into Liam's throat. He could feel the tears stream down his eyes--it didn't hurt but it was intense. Just as he felt the inkling he might need to apply some werewolf strength to push Theo away the chimera sucked in a deep breath, body tensing up.

The roar was not quiet or expected. 

Liam grunted as Theo's cock thickened inside of him, filling him up. Liam struggled to pulled back, Theo got to taste him so it was only fair he got to taste Theo. It took all of Liam's strength to fight against Theo in the middle of his climax, pushing until Theo's cock was just inside of his mouth--the last of his cum shooting across Liam's tongue. The beta moaned as Theo finished, collapsing against him.

Theo used the last of his strength to roll over, resting on the bed beside Liam. The beta gasped, lungs filling with much-needed air.

The sound of their breathing filled the room. Liam licked his lips and closed his eyes. He liked the way Theo tasted. He wouldn't mind getting more some time.

A soft chuckle made him turn his head. Theo was looking at him, a gentle smile on his face--cheeks flushed and sweaty.

The chimera beckoned. Liam scooted closer, giving a hesitant kiss. Maybe now that it was over Theo would be done with him. Maybe this was a one time thing.

He felt the chimera's fingers play with a stray lock of hair, smoothing it back.

'You're thinking.’

Liam made a noise.

'Stop it.' Theo said.

'Stick to what you're good at.’

'Are you asking me to suck your dick again already?' Liam swatted his chest.

'Maybe in a few minutes.' Theo said, pulling Liam closed. He wrapped his arms around the beta. Theo's skin was hot and sticky with sweat. Liam exhaled--he felt safe and warm.

Theo angled his head down, giving Liam a playful nip. The beta started to recoil when Theo darted in for a kiss, catching Liam's lips with his own.

Liam melted into the embrace, moaning into the careful pressure and movements Theo was making.

The chimera pulled back, muttering something.

'What?' Liam sighed.

'I love you. Idiot.' Theo said, pressing his cheek against Liam’s.

'What?! When?' Liam's voice spiked again. He cleared his throat as Theo chuckled.

'Elevator.' Theo kissed his lips gently.

'Ele--' Liam frowned then slowly his eyes widened. ‘Oh.'

'Oh.' He smirked.

'Why didn't you say something?’

'Honestly?' Theo said, absently playing with Liam's hair, 'I was just waiting for you to ask to suck my dick.’

Liam swatted the chimera. Theo caught his hand, pressing his lips to Liam's knuckles before settling against him.

Liam decided that his plan had been pretty good after all.


End file.
